


If I Was Young, I'd Flee This Town

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is older, recently divorced, and childless. After a bad breakup, Rachel comes into his life and he more or less adopts her. So when he decides he wants to start a real family, who better than Rachel, right in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Young, I'd Flee This Town

"Rachel," Jesse smiles, closing the door behind him with a brief glance down at her chart. "It's good to see you again."

Shifting a bit awkwardly on the table, she nods. "It's good to see you again, too, Dr. St. James."

"Please," he throws her a poignant look. "How many times do I have to tell you that _Jesse_ will more than suffice for my favorite patient."

"One more time, I'm afraid, Dr. St. James," Rachel grins, her gaze invariably drawn to his left hand, frowning as he comes up to grasp lightly at her throat, feeling her lymph nodes.

"You're... not wearing your wedding ring."

Clearing his throat, Jesse turns around to place his stethoscope around his neck, brow furrowed as he places an arm around Rachel, pushing at her front to guide her to lie back.

"Divorced," he says softly, not quite looking at her. "Would you mind lifting your shirt for me, Rachel?"

"... divorced?" Almost instantly she's sitting up again, her eyes wide. "Why would someone divorce _you_?!"

"Lie back down," he reminds her even as a soft laugh bubbles up despite himself, Rachel lifting her shirt for him to feel her stomach. "And you'd have to ask her that. Though... I suppose it has to do with the fact that I'm busy with the practice a lot," he gives her a small smile, pulling back and gesturing for her to get back up. "Take a deep breath."

"I'd never divorce you for being busy and devoted to your career! That's unreasonable!"

"Take a deep breath," he laughs, Rachel throwing him a glare as she does as she's told. "I suppose you'd understand that, being busy with performance yourself," he smiles, coming around to her front and gesturing for her to take another deep breath. "I'm sure you've had plenty of boyfriends leave you because of how busy you are sometimes."

Finally pulling back from her, Jesse sets the stethoscope aside and grabs one of his a tongue depressors as Rachel frowns, gesturing for her to open up.

"It's a price I'm willing to pay," she announces, shooting him an irritable look as he gestures again for her to lower her jaw.

"Well," he says, pressing down on her tongue as he inspects her throat. "I'm afraid it'll have to be the same for me." Pulling back again, he sighs, picking up her chart again. "But you've been living with your boyfriend, haven't you?"

"Well, yes, but still. If I were your girlfriend, I'd never put you into that kind of position."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that," he says softly, shaking his head as he grabs the thermometer, sliding it on top of one of the plastic coverings and gesturing for her to open up. "She didn't want kids."

"And you do?"

"And I do," he nods, slipping it under her tongue to wait for the beep.

 

&

 

It's pouring outside when Jesse opens the door of his penthouse to a soaked-to-the-bone Rachel Berry, his eyes going wide as he ushers her inside and closes the door behind her.

"Rachel, what on earth are you doing here?!"

"C-came home-- a-all p-packed up-- told me t-to l-leave-- d-didn't know wh-where t-to go--" she stammers, Jesse, rushing into the small guest bathroom to wrap her up in a big, fluffy towel, wrapping his arms around her.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have worry about a thing, okay?"

"I-- I just d-didn't know where else t-to go!" she cries into his arms, his hand running through her hair, more than eager to comfort her as he holds her close.

"How'd you get you my address?" he mutters, frowning into her hair as he kisses the top of her head, pulling back a bit to look at her tearstained face.

"White pages," she mutters softly, her slight body still shaking from the cold and the wet as tears run down her cheeks in small monsoons. "I-- I'd been telling him to p-pick it up f-for weeks, but he never did, and so I looked you up, b-because I trust you more than anyone else in the world."

His heart warms at those words-- can't help but, and he swallows hard, firmly nodding as he grabs hold of her arms to lead her through the large master bedroom suite and into the accompanying bathroom.

"Let's get you dried off and warmed up again. Here--" Kneeling by the bathtub, he opens the spigot, grabbing a few bath salts and oils out of the cabinet under the sink to sprinkle inside along with the bubble bath solution. "I'm going to make you a hot chocolate, and all you'll have to worry about is getting into the tub, okay?" Smiling, he leans down to kiss the top of her head, Rachel quickly nodding.

"I have a guest bedroom," he calls over his shoulder, "and you can stay for as long as you want."

 

&

 

Dr. St. James-- _Jesse_ \-- easily has to be the most generous person she's ever met. Things settle down from then on as he insists that she move in with him, somehow managing to find a spot for every last one of her things. With rehearsals and classes during the day, their schedules seem to mesh perfectly, both of them coming home in time to make dinner together. It almost feels like a relationship-- just without any physical affection. Not that he hasn't seen her naked, of course, professionally speaking, but that's hardly the same.

A part of her feels fairly certain that he was lonely living on his own, that this helps somehow, and even with that in mind, she can't help but feel a good bit lonely herself when they're sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie.

Invariably, she always winds up curled up in his arm.

The first time it happens, it's an accident, Rachel rifling through the kitchen cabinet as she calls over her shoulder.

"... daddy, where did we put the marjoram last night? I could have sworn--"

The small container ends up in her hands at the same time that Jesse walks into the kitchen, brow furrowed as he stares at her, blinking slowly.

And that's when it hits her, Rachel swallowing hard as she sets down the marjoram, slowly turning around to look at him.

"Did you just--"

"I didn't mean to--"

"No," he mutters softly, cutting her off as he stares at her for a long moment. "I think I like it."

"... daddy?" she slowly grins, licking her lips as she hops up onto the counter.

"Yeah," he nods, a slow smile coming over his face. "I think I do, baby."

 

&

 

"... Rachel, I thought I told you not to leave the stove on while you're--"

In a second, he freezes, his eyes going wide as he drinks in the sight of her naked body, swallowing hard as he forces himself to remember that he's seen her before, of course, has given her annual full-body exams, pap smears, knows that she's still a virgin--

"Sorry, daddy, I forgot. I was just going to take a shower--"

"Let daddy give his baby a bath," he brushes her hair aside as he places a soft kiss at her forehead, brushing past her to turn the water on.

Rachel, in a way, fills a void in his life like no one else can. Jesse knows that much. Taking care of her, cooking dinner for her-- or with her-- making sure she's tucked in at night-- there's something unbelievably paternal about it.

But it's more than that.

Every time she calls him daddy or lets him clean up the bit of chocolate at the corner of her mouth that her tongue missed, something inside of him seems to stir, and a part of him knows, even after just a few weeks, that she's his soulmate, that he wants her to be the future mother to his children.

Just fifteen minutes later, Rachel is happily situated amidst countless bubbles, Jesse slowly drawing the soapy cloth over her skin to get her clean again.

"Do you like your baths with daddy?"

Rachel slowly nods, lifting her arm so he might better get to the underside of it.

"I was thinking... maybe you could spend the night in my bed today. Curl up and watch a movie together... maybe break out some popcorn. Would my baby like that?"

"Baby would like that very much," Rachel grins, just beaming at him.

 

&

 

"Come on, don't dribble on yourself, I don't want to clean red wine up out of your shirt," he whispers, one hand around her to help her jaw tilt properly, his other hand gently tipping his wine glass, Rachel obediently swallowing all of it. Gently setting it down, he smiles. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Quickly shaking her head, she smiles up at him.

"Good girl," he whispers, leaning in to kiss her gently, chastely on the lips, his finger playing at the corner of her mouth as he pulls back. Pressing gently past her lips, he watches her carefully as she welcomes his thumb into her mouth. "... suck," the command falls from his lips, his pants invariably tightening as Rachel complies.

"Daddy saw that his baby was a little careless earlier today... leaving the laundry in the washing machine instead of moving it over into the dryer... remember what I said about that?" Pulling his thumb free from her mouth, he turns to refill the glass of wine, looking back at her with a questioning stare.

"I... it could mold," she whispers softly, Jesse slowly nodding as he takes a sip from his glass.

"Go on. To the bedroom," he orders, nodding as he gets up to stand.

By the time he gets to the bedroom, she's already bent over the edge, her skirt flipped up, ass up high in the air for him to see.

"... pull down your panties, Rachel."

Almost instantly, she freezes, Jesse moving to set his glass down.

"Pull them down. You know how babies get spanked-- I've been nice to you about this before now, spanking you through your clothes, but this can't keep happening. Now, I want you to do as your daddy is asking you to. Lower your panties, Rachel."

Slowly, she lowers her panties down, Jesse coming behind her to bring his hand down, once, twice, three times.

"What are you, Rachel?"

"A bad girl!"

"And what do we do with bad girls?"

"P-punish them--"

"And does my bad girl want more, Rachel?"

"Yes, daddy, please!"

The redder her ass seems to get, the harsher he's left panting, his dick straining in his pants. But even here, he cuts them off, returning to his wine and letting Rachel watch him make dinner, even going so far as to let her have her own glass alongside the strawberries he cuts her, feeding them to her individually as he chops the vegetables for their stir fry.

All in due time.

 

&

 

After a few months, Rachel is almost convinced she's been imagining all of it-- the way he stares at her sometimes, the way his erection seems to press into her thigh when they cuddle too close.

It's four am on a Saturday early morning when she can't sleep, rolled over to face the wall in the guest bedroom, the creak of the door all too evident as the light from the hallway filters inside, bathing her and the wall with brightness.

As the light goes out again, Rachel's eyes open a bit wider to readjust to the darkness, the mattress beside her sinking down as Jesse's hand reaches out to gently caress her hair, fingers running through with a hard swallow.

"I'm awake," she whispers into the darkness, hearing the way he sharply inhales just before climbing into bed with her.

For a long while, he doesn't say anything, his hands skirting up the sides of her legs to her ass, pushing up the fabric of the slight babydoll nighty that barely covers her in the first place as he roams a bit higher.

"Wh-what are you doing, daddy?" she says softly, her heart seeming to beat in her ears.

"Why are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," she whispers, turning just slightly to look at him.

"Let daddy make it better," he whispers back, his fingers slipping past her panties to push inside of her, a loud whimper escaping Rachel.

"Daddy, no--!"

"Shh," he whispers, leaning in to press a hot kiss to her temple, his free hand moving to restrain her wrists, "you can't tell me you don't want this."

"Please--"

"Yes," he breathes against her neck, adding a second finger with a groan. "Does baby want daddy's special milk?"

"No," she whimpers, struggling a bit in his arms as she shakes her head, his erection already pressing into her thigh as he slips his fingers free of her. "Please, please don't--"

"Shh, come on, baby. We're going to be a family. Legitimately," he murmurs against her skin, shifting until he's lying on top of her, forcing her legs apart to press his erection against her tight, wet entrance. The finger playing at her entrance, parting her folds, knows too much, tears springing to Rachel's eyes as she shakes her head.

"You're wet, Rachel, stop fighting this. Come on, baby," he whispers against her temple, "daddy's going to make you feel so good."

"Daddy, please!"

"Going to take care of my baby," he mutters, groaning as he lines himself up at her entrance and starts pressing inside of her. "So tight--"

"Please--"

His hips still for a moment as he lets her arms go, hands coming up to smooth her hair out of her face. "Didn't you always say what would happen if you were my girlfriend? Coming here because you trusted me more than anyone?"

Swallowing hard, Rachel nods. "Yes, daddy."

"I love you more than anything," he whispers, glancing down between their bodies. "Are you ready for more? I don't want to hurt you."

Slowly, she nods again, Jesse leaning in to kiss away the cry on her lips just as he buries his cock deep inside of her with one smooth roll of his hips, her legs tightening around him.

Kissing him feels right, and good, and even as they move together once the pain fades away, Rachel can't help how right it feels to be with him like this, the sharp cry of _daddy!_ on her lips when he makes her come, hard.

 

&

 

"You look so beautiful pregnant, baby," Jesse mutters as pulls her close, eagerly tugging her down into his lap as his hand slips around her front and up her skirt, into her panties to touch at her clit.

"O-oh god--" she can't help the whimper that leaves her as she succumbs to his touch as his grip tightens on both of her wrists in his hand. "Daddy, don't stop--"

"Never," he grins against her neck, groaning softly. "Just as long as you promise to always be my baby girl."


End file.
